The Saltwater Room
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: A oneshot\songfic about James and Lily, in their sixth year, doing karaoke, in a muggle pub. The song is "The Saltwater Room" by Owl City, off of their new album, "Ocean Eyes". Enjoy!


**Hey guys! This is a random songfic that I came up with for James and Lily the other day... I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, or the song "The Saltwater Room" by Owl City!**

**

* * *

**

**The Saltwater Room**

James Potter didn't know what was wrong with him. More accurately, he didn't know what was wrong with _Sirius_, who was supposed to be his best friend.

So much for loyalties.

But James had to admit, if anyone was to blame for what had happened, it was his big fat mouth.

_Flashback:_

_"Okay, Prongs, truth or dare?" Sirius Black asked his best friend and Housemate. James smirked._

_"I've never turned down a dare," he said confidently. This time it was Sirius that smirked. James should have known at that point that something was wrong. _

_"I dare you..." Sirius said, dragging it out, "to serenade Lily Evans sometime over Christmas break." James' mouth fell open._

_"But... After that incident with Snivellus..." he stuttered. "She hasn't talked to me since!" _

_Sirius shrugged. "That's your problem, mate."_

_"And I thought you never turn down a dare?" Remus Lupin's voice broke in as he peered over the top of a book. James scowled._

_"Fine, I'll do it."_

_End Flashback:_

And that is why James was now standing outside of a noisy pub with a blinking neon sign on the front door that read; "KARAOKE NIGHT TONIGHT".

He slipped inside without paying, and found a seat at the bar. Resisting the urge to order a butterbeer- this was a muggle pub, after all- he scanned the crowd for any glimpse of red hair.

"Are you here to do karaoke?" the young bartender asked. James looked at him oddly.

"What's that?"

The barman rolled his eyes. "You get up onstage, right? Sometimes you get a partner, for couples songs, you know? But anyway, you watch the screen and sing the words that come up." He turned to James. "You got all that, mate?" But the gangly, black-haired teenager was nowhere to be found. The bartender shrugged and went back to cleaning mugs.

James determinedly pushed his way through the crowd. Just as he got to the stage, he caught sight of the red hair and flashing green eyes of Lily Evans. Smirking slightly, he made to go and talk with her, but a pair of rough hands suddenly hauled him onto the tiny stage.

"It looks as if we have our next contestant!" a burly man shouted into a microphone to the crowd's approval. "What's your name, kid?"

"James," he managed to say. This was, after all, what he had came here to do. "James Potter." He saw Lily look up quickly, lock eyes with him, and frown.

"And what d'you want to sing?"

"A couples song," James said, regaining his confidence. Pointing at Lily, he spoke the next words with an air of finality. "With _her_." The burly man grinned.

"Come on up here, sweetheart," he said to Lily. When she balked, the crowd began chanting.

"Go and sing! Go and sing!" they said rhythmically. Lily's frown grew deeper, and James smiled encouragingly at her.

The redhead then slammed down her drink and stalked onstage to cheers and catcalls from the crowd. "You are _so _hexed for this, Potter," she hissed. James kept on grinning. Sirius was _never _going to believe this.

"Here's your song, lovebirds." The burly man snickered, and pressed a button. "Men sing the words in blue, and the lovely lady'll sing the pink ones." Lily fixed him with her trademark glare. He waved his fingers jauntily at her, and stepped off the stage as the music began.

The words started coming on the screen, blue words. James stuttered a bit at first, but then began getting into the song.

_"I opened my eyes last night, and saw you in the lowlight," _he sang. Behind his back, Lily smiled. At least she'd be singing with someone who had a decent voice. _"Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the stars that aren't there anymore... I was feeling the night grow old, and you were looking so cold, so like an introvert, I drew my overshirt around my arms and began to shiver violently before, you happened to look and see... The tunnels all around me, running into the dark underground, all the subways around create a great sound..._

_"To my motion fatigue, farewell, with your ear to a seashell, you can hear the waves, in underwater caves, as if you actually were inside a saltwater room..."_

Lily was so busy listening to the sound of James' voice that she hadn't noticed the pink words on the screen. Fumbling with her microphone, she began singing. _"Time together isn't ever quite enough..."_

_"When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home," _James sang, and she scowled at the words.

_"What will it take to make or break this end of love?" _she sang to scattered applause. James winked at her as he sang--

_"Only time..."_

_"Only time," _they sang together, figuring that's what the purple words meant.

_"Can you believe that the crew has gone," _James continued by himself, _"and they wouldn't let me sign on... All my islands have sunk in the deep, and I can hardly relax or oversleep, but I feel warm with your hand in mine, when we walk along the shoreline... I guess we'll never know why sparrows love the snow... We'll turn off all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow..."_

Just as James sang that line, somebody turned off the lights in the club and a disco ball came out of the ceiling, shooting beams of brightly colored light around the room.

_"So tell me, darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?" _Lily sang, wincing when she called James "darling".

_"Yeah, all the time!"_

_"All the time..." _Lily sang. _"Time together isn't ever quite enough..."_

_"When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home..."_

_"What will it take to make or break this end of love?"_

_"Only time, only time..."_

_"When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of?"_

_"If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?"_

_"So tell me, darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?" _Lily sang, so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

James looked her straight in the eyes and sang, _"all the time, all the time..." _She blushed a furious red that she hoped nobody could see in the darkness.

_"Time together isn't ever quite enough," _she continued singing. _"When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of... What will it take to make or break this end of love... So tell me, darling, do you wish we'd fall in love? All the time..."_

_"Oh, all the time," _James sang softly, ending the song. Their audience applauded loudly, and James bowed. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Why'd you make me do that, Potter?" she whispered as they stepped off of the stage. James held out his hand to help her jump down, and she took it only after hesitating for a second. He smiled at her.

"No reason," he said nonchalantly. She shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips.

"And I just won't comment on the fact that you _just so happened _to be in the same _muggle _pub that I happened to be in." James looked sheepish, and her smile grew wider.

"Whatever you want to think, Evans. Now, may I have the honor of buying you something to drink?" He held his hand out again, and this time she didn't hesitate.

"Of course you can," she said, and took his hand in hers.

* * *

**Aww! Anyway, that was a sort of funky little oneshot of the random and cute James and Lily pairing! This was set a couple months after the Snivellus incident, in their sixth year, during Christmas break! I hoped you guys liked it, and if you did, REVIEW! XD**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:  
**


End file.
